Breakfast at McProbie's
by MisterDomBarnes
Summary: Tony decides that a guys night with McProbie is just what the doctor ordered to cure his boredom. He doesn't know is that he's about to get more than he's bargained for. DiNozzo/McGee. T for now, M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_, Tony DiNozzo, or Timothy McGee. These are owned by the awesome creator of the show~

**Dedicated to my awesome wife, who gave me the plot idea to start this fiction.**

**Note:** This is my first _NCIS_ fiction, and my first _NCIS_ slash. I do hope I did the characters, the fandom, and this ship justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Tony frowned, blinking at the simple white door as if surprised to find himself standing there. Running a hand through his short brown hair, he weighed his obvious options. He could totally forget that he had ever planned a guys' night with Timothy McGee, go back to his apartment, and be completely miserable, not to mention bored; or he could knock on the door, chill with McGeek, and possibly have fun, not to mention the bonus of curing his boredom. Standing there, he slipped his hands into the pockets of the suit pants he still wore, looking down at the tiny porch, thinking over what he should do.

_Come on, Tony. This isn't a case. This is Probie plus guys' night. Do I go or don't I? Just make up_-

"Tony?"

Tony looked up, hazel eyes fell upon a face that showed signs of once being round but recently lost weight. He grinned despite himself at the confusion emitted from large green eyes.

"I didn't hear you knock," the soft-spoken man explained before moving aside to let his guest in. "How long have you been waiting?"

Tony considered the question. He could easily offer one of his smart ass replies but for some reason, it didn't seem right on McGee territory. Rather than think of a more suitable reply, he merely shrugged and took one last glance behind him before passing Tim into his house.

Checking out the room he'd stepped into, it became evident that he was in the living room. A large couch made of what appeared to be suede offered comfort for anyone who wished to watch the big game, or something else he supposed, on the large screen placed across the room from it. He just stood there, looking around as he shifted lightly from foot to foot. Suddenly he felt a little awkward.

He was standing in McGee's living room. What _had_ he been thinking?

"You can make yourself comfortable," Timothy offered, holding out his hand. Tony eyed the hand, narrowing his eyes. Tim sighed, attempting to be patient. "Your coat?"

"Oh." Tony slipped off his coat and gave it to the other man who hung it up on a coat rack straight out of a Jane Austin novel or something. Not that he knew anything about that. Nope, not him. He took a deep breath and stepped across the room to the couch, falling back upon it and when he sighed again, it was with appreciation. The couch was as comfortable as it looked. Perhaps more so.

"We're still watching Star Trek, right?"

Timothy had passed to what Tony expected to be the kitchen because when he emerged again, it was with a beer in each hand. Tony shrugged again because really, it seemed to be working just fine. McGee watched him oddly though and so he cleared his throat.

"Whatever floats that geek boat of yours, Probie," he said, spreading out his arms along the back of the couch. Pressing back into the cushions, he settled until he was comfortable and proceeded to watch the other mess with the DVD player and the television. The technical stuff done, Timothy joined Tony on the couch so fast that Tony had to quickly withdraw the arm closest to the nerd. That was annoying because with one arm down, the other had to come down too because it was not comfortable to just have one arm up unless the arm was around someone and there was no way he was going to put his arm around McGeek.

"Lights off or on?"

Tony almost jumped at the question before realizing that his friend meant it in a completely platonic way. He shrugged again-damn, he was getting pretty good at it too.

"On," he said, trying to sound indifferent. He really wasn't sure what had him so jumpy. This was McNerd after all. Of all the people, he was the one that he should not be jumpy around. Deciding that dwelling on it wasn't helpful, he turned his attention to the movie as it started. He was pleasantly surprised to find it was the newest movie and grinned at the other, forgetting his recent discomfort.

"And I thought you would be so against new things. I'm so proud of you, Timothy."

Timothy rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the television. Tony's eyes did not roll or seek out the television. Instead, they focused on the other male. He hadn't noticed it in the fifteen or so minutes since he'd been there but McGeek was no longer wearing the same old suit he wore every single day to the office. He was wearing jeans and a tshirt and while Tony was surprised to see that the shirt fit very well, he was even more shocked to see that Timothy McGee of all people had somewhere along the line gone and went and got himself a nice body.

_A nice body….! What?_

Tony felt his face flush, heat quickly rising up his neck as he jerked his head around to face the television. Glancing at the other out of the corner of his eyes, he was pleased to see that McGee had not been any the wiser that he had just been… just been what? Staring at McGeekbreath. Please. Ignoring his thoughts and the way his heart pounded demandingly against his chest, Tony returned his attention to the movie.

His attention on the movie didn't last long. Suddenly he had become hyper aware of every single thing Tim did. Like when the idiot started to quote each and every one of Bone's lines, or the way the leg closest to Tony's jiggled up and down, or the way he bit his lip and just looked so…

Forcing his eyes back to the television screen, he chastised himself for even coming up with this idea. What had he been smoking, because whatever it had been, it had to have been strong enough to get him to propose a guys night with McProbious. Not to mention there was something in the atmosphere that was making him think crazy things and giving him crazy urges like resting a hand on that leg to stop it from moving so damn much. Or tell McGee to stop biting that lip or he'd do it for him. Or ask him why he didn't just marry Dr. McCoy since it was obvious he totally wanted him.

… Woah! WOAH!

Tony felt the temperature in the room drop at least ten degrees. Everything was falling into place now. It all made sense.

"You're gay!"

Timothy blinked rapidly before sighing and shrugging.

"It took you long enough."

Tony just stared and spluttered. "But, but… Why didn't you say something?"

"I did… to Abby and Ziva."

"You weren't going to tell me?"

Sighing, McGee reached for the remote and paused the movie. As he regarded Tony, the patience on his face looked almost painful. "Why when you would have acted… well, just like this, Tony."

He had to give him that. Still, it annoyed him that the other didn't respect him enough to think he would have something against it. He looked back at the television, frowning deeply. He really should have turned away when he had first arrived. Now everything had become more difficult than it really needed to be. Timothy sensing that Tony had nothing else to say, turned the movie back on.

Tony reached out and grabbed his beer, taking a long drink, before putting the can down once more. His eyes watched the action on the screen but processed nothing. He knew that something had changed but he couldn't put a finger on what. He glanced at the other and was surprised to see tears trailing the other's face. Before he could stop himself, Tony reached over and wiped them from the cheek closest to him. McGee gave a start, turning his head to look at him, green eyes wide. Tony swallowed as his eyes locked with Tim's and suddenly he was closing the distance between them, pausing for just a minute when their mouths were inches apart.

"I think I'm going to kiss you now, McGeek…"

"O…okay…"

Tony pressed his mouth over Tim's, closing his eyes. He felt the other shift, turning so that their bodies fit together better and he felt when Timothy kissed him back. There was no turning back from this point, Tony was certain. Pressing McGee into the arm of his couch, he parted his lips as Tim opened his mouth ever so slightly.

_Just like kissing a girl._

Only not really. Still, while a lot of body parts were very and obviously different between men and women, mouths and tongues were pretty much the same. Slipping his tongue into Tim's mouth, he teased the other's tongue before McGee returned the favor. Tony was surprised to find he was shaking but he wasn't the only one to notice. Frowning when McGee pulled away, he blushed to find the other man almost beneath him. His mouth went dry but he tried not to so his discomfort. He was, after all, never like this around the ladies.

"Are you okay, Tony?" a very distinct and not feminine voice asked. Tony's eyes met Tim's and he tried to play it cool but his friend saw right through him. "You were shaking."

Tony wanted to shrug it off, say it was nothing. He opened his mouth to do just that but what came out was the truth. "I'm scared…"

Tim smiled and Tony fought the urge to force his tongue down his throat. He decided that it should be outlawed to look that cute when one was a man. McGee laughed awkwardly.

"The great DiNozzo is scared? I thought nothing scared you."

"You do."

Tim frowned. He had meant to make Tony laugh but apparently time for making light of the situation had long since past. He shifted until he was sitting up and gazed into Tony's hazel orbs, and he smiled warmly.

"I don't want to scare you, Tony. I like you. A lot."

Tony's eyebrows rose so much they were in danger of flying away. Then slowly, he smiled his normal smile. This time, it sent Tim's heart a flutter.

"Why thank you, McGeek," he said, his lofty mannerisms returning with gusto. He softened for a moment and added. "I'm really beginning to like you too. A lot."

Tim laughed but it was cut off when Tony kissed him soundly, the genius wrapping his arms around the other's neck and kissing back quite contentedly.

Both Tony and Tim decided that their previous opinions on guys' night was completely unfounded and that they rather liked the tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_, Tony DiNozzo, or Timothy McGee. These are owned by the awesome creator of the show~

**Dedicated to my awesome wife, who gave me the plot idea to start this fiction.**

**Note:** Thank you all for the reviews and the complements. I do hope you continue to like this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Tony chewed upon his lip as he rode the elevator up to NCIS, his hazel eyes watching each number change on the display and the knots in his stomach growing tighter and tighter. He had left McGee's house late the night before and they had been on really good terms. He had even given the geek a kiss goodnight-a _long_ kiss goodnight-before leaving for his apartment. Neither had raised the questions that should have been asked. Would things be awkward at work now? Would they be able to work together? Was that it or was more meant to happen? What in the world _had_ happened?

The elevator let out a resounding ding and it's doors opened to reveal his floor. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders. He was an agent for the NCIS. There was no reason for him to feel anxious. Anxiety and stress were his bread and butter. Leaving the elevator, he headed toward his desk, his eyes glancing at Timothy's desk as he grew closer.

A frown spread upon his lips to find the chair at said desk empty and he took his own seat with a disappointed sigh. Ziva looked up from whatever it was she was doing, brow raised.

"Look what the dog dragged in," she said by way of greeting, a grin on her face.

"Cat," he replied, but without much enthusiasm. Ziva rolled her eyes and waved her hand with impatience.

"Whatever. What's got your stockings in knots?"

Tony just blinked at her. Sometimes he was completely taken back by the things that came out of her mouth.

"One," he said, his normal attitude returning due to the distraction. "I do not where stockings. Never have. Never well. Two. If I did, they would not be in knots and I'd look better than you ever could, David."

Ziva opened her mouth to speak but before she could get anything out, another voice filled the room.

"That could be arranged, DiNozzo but right now, take a look at this."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs nodded to the screen as he clicked a remote. The identification of an older marine appeared and the older man turned to his agents.

"Kenneth Varnes," he said. "He was found dead behind a Marine recruiting office. Part of him was, anyway. Another part was found on a Naval Base. There are still pieces missing. Get to work."

Gibbs passed them as the two rushed into action, but stopped as his eyes fell upon the desk devoid of a worker. His blue-gray eyes glanced between the other two.

"Where's McGee?"

Tony looked up in surprise. He had suspected that McGee was here, just helping out with Abby or doing something else that Gibbs had asked him to do. It never occurred to him that he was actually absent. He glanced at Ziva who shrugged at him before shaking her head at Gibbs. Tony shook his head at Gibbs as well.

"No idea, boss."

Gibbs did not look happy at the information and told Tony to find him. Tony balked at the order.

"Can't Ziva-"

"No, Ziva can't. When he gets in, I want a word."

"Right away, boss," Tony said, standing and rushing to the side, taking out his cell phone. He dialed the idiot's number but got the voicemail. Grumbling impatiently, he tried again with the same result. He could feel the start of a headache and lifted a hand to rub his forehead. He told Ziva that he would be back and took off, taking the elevator down, and rushing through the main lobby. Just as he was walking out the door, someone rushed in and collided with him. He spun and growled at the person.

"Of all the stupid-Tim?"

Timothy winced and rubbed his shoulder where they had impacted and blushed at the sound of Tony's voice.

"T-Tony," he said, looking away. "Hi."

Tony stared, disbelieving. "Hi? Hi! Everything that… well you know… and now you come in late and… all I get is 'hi'?"

The other looked up at him and swallowed hard. "Hello, Tony."

Tony grit his teeth together and shook his head.

"Fine, whatever. But you're late and the boss is pissed."

He took the other by the wrist and dragged him to the elevators, letting him go to press the up button. He stared at the little arrow on top, watching for it to light up. Tim rubbed the wrist that Tony had held and bit his lower lip. The elevator sounded and the two stepped into it. The moment the doors closed, the atmosphere in the elevator changed. Tony fidgeted and tried to keep professional but it wasn't long before he turned back to the other.

"What happened last night can't happen again."

Tim nodded, glancing at him once before staring at the doors again.

"Agreed. Never again."

Tony smiled and gave a decided nod before looking away, also finding interest in the doors.

A moment later, both men threw themselves at one another, kissing heatedly. The more logical part of their brains had them jumping apart just before the elevator doors opened to show NCIS. Blushing, McGee fixed his clothes and hair before rushing out of the elevator. Tony saw a smile on his face and couldn't keep from grinning as well. He straightened his clothes as he walked, running a hand through his hair. The grin must have still been present on his face when he reached his desk, because a moment later, Ziva commented on it.

"Glad to see your mood is better but we've still got work to do," she said, dark eyes twinkling with mischief. Or probably malice. She turned to McGee.

"Gibbs wants to see you," she said, looking apologetic, before returning to her work. Tony glanced at the other man and mouthed that he was sorry. McGee shrugged before smiling a smile that Tony was really beginning to love. The genius headed off to find their supervisor.

"Timothy looks happy."

Tony snapped out of his reverie of watching McGee leave and turned his attention to his partner.

"Huh?"

Ziva's grin became a smirk. "I said that Timothy looks happy. I wonder why. Any ideas?"

Tony forced his face to look indifferent. Shaking his head, he placed his attention upon his work.

"No idea. He's Tim. Who knows what it takes to make a guy like him happy?"

Ziva watched him and pursed his lips, snorting softly to herself.

_Right. Who knew?_

Unaware that Ziva watched him, Tony tried to put McGee out of his mind. Easier said than done since his mind was more than happy to replay the little make out session in the elevator for him. Still, he was able to get a hold of himself for long enough to get some work done, and by the time Gibbs returned, they had a name.

"Staff Sergeant Riker Noth," he said, puffing out his chest with a smirk at Ziva, who narrowed her eyes. Tony had to admit that he rather liked the competition between the two of them. It was refreshing and it served the extra purpose of keeping his mind off of McGee. Speaking of McGee, the man was at his desk and busy calling someone. Tony glanced away, turning his attention to Gibbs who crossed his arms, watching him expectantly.

"What about him, DiNozzo."

"Well, boss. It seems that he was the last one to leave the Marine recruiting station last night. He left later than usual. It seems he was meeting someone."

"Let's bring him in. McGee, you go with DiNozzo. Ziva, look through his files and talk to his superiors."

Timothy didn't seem too surprised by the fact that he was going with Tony. Tony, however, was very surprised with the news. Ziva looked surprised too, but laced with obvious amusement. When she caught Tony's eyes on her, she shrugged before waving with a grin.

"Alright, McNerd. Let's show them how it's done."

Tony took off, leaving McGee to follow behind, rolling his eyes. He waved at Ziva, who winked at him. A blush rose upon his face as he quickened his steps. It was just like her to tease him like this, but then again, he really shouldn't have expected any different. She and Abby had been the only ones on the team to not only know of his sexuality, but to also guess correctly that he had a bit of a crush on the self-acclaimed womanizer. Too bad he couldn't tell them that the womanizer was also into men. Or was it just him? No. There was no way that he could be that lucky.

"Come on, Tim. Double time."

Sighing, McGee shook his head as he hurried for the elevator that Tony held for them.

_Or unlucky, he amended._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_, Tony DiNozzo, or Timothy McGee. These are owned by the awesome creator of the show~

**Dedicated to my awesome wife, who gave me the plot idea to start this fiction.**

**Note:** I do apologize for the delay on Chapter 3. I've been busy but Chapter 4 should not take as long but please, readers, do leave a quick review if you are enjoying this so that I can know that posting it up here is not a waste of time. Without further ado, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**

Tony was all about attention to detail as they drove down the highway. He had driven to the part of town to which he and Tim were headed many times but never had the trip seemed to take so long. Several times he'd tried to speak up, to say anything, but those attempts were dashed when he realized that he really didn't have anything more to say. The one time that he did have something to say, and was quite proud of himself for doing so, the other man dashed that too when he said that they really needed to focus on the case. Tony nodded as if he had thought so as well, but inside, he felt as if he had just been punched in the gut. The first guy he'd ever gone as far as to make out with and already he was striking out. That did not do too well for his ego.

"I think this is it," Tim announced, looking down at his phone with the address to the Staff Sergeant's house. They had left the highway several minutes before and were headed down a quiet neighborhood street. The house McGee was referring to was blue with white trim and the address matched the one in their information. Tony gave a nod and a grunt as he pulled to the side of the road, parking. Getting out, the two headed toward the house and it wasn't until they were almost to the house that Tony realized he had purposely taken the lead to keep the other man out of harms way. Sure, he always took the lead since he was the team leader but this time it felt different. He wasn't sure he liked different.

"I'll go along back," McGee said and Tony felt a sudden rush of worry. He didn't want Tim to do anything but stay right behind him where he could watch out for his idiot ass. Ass. Shaking his thoughts, he narrowed hazel eyes at his friend before nodding, lips pursing slightly. This was their job and McGee was here to work just as much as he was. They'd all had the same training and he didn't think that McGee could get himself into that much trouble at a place like this. _At least_, he thought as he watched the other male walk away, his eyes sliding down his form a little further than they needed too, _I hope that he can't._

Pulling out his gun, he pushed all thoughts of McGee out of his mind and started toward the house. He glanced around him, watching with diligence as he reached the house. Peaking in through the window, his body tensing as his eyes caught movement and shadows. He spoke into his microphone to his partner, hoping once again that McGee would be okay.

"He's in there, McGee. I didn't get a good look at him yet. Tell me what you can see."

"Alright." Silence fell and Tony continued to watch through the window, every second that passed without any word from Timothy making him more and more annoyed, not to mention anxious. Tony counted the seconds that ticked on until finally, miraculously, Tim's voice was speaking into his ear. "I can see him, Tony. It's Noth. He's unarmed but we can't guarantee for how long he'll stay that way."

"True. On my count then…" He shifted from the window, moving until he stood in front of the door. "One… two… three…" Tony kicked in the door and smiled to see Timothy on the other side of the house, looking well and in one piece. His eyes scanned the room as McGee looked around the kitchen. It became quite obvious that Noth was no longer with them. Nodding toward the hallway, Tony waited for McGee's responding nod before he headed down the indicated path. McGee had his back and they soon came up on the first room. Checking it, the room proved empty. Moving onto the next, they found Riker Noth sitting on the bed, his gun pointed at the two of them.

Without thinking, Tony stepped in front of Timothy, his hazel eyes narrowing in on the Marine. The man had short blond hair in a haircut a lot like the one Gibbs sported. His hazel eyes were wide, the only piece of evidence that gave away just how frightened the younger man was.

"We're not going to hurt you, Sergeant Noth," McGee promised from behind Tony. Tony would have rolled his eyes but they were busy making sure that this man didn't try to pull a fast one on them.

"Aha, that's if you cooperate," Tony added, amending his partner's promise. "Give us any trouble and we'll feed you to the wolves. You won't like the wolves, Sergeant Noth. I can promise you that."

Timothy pushed Tony aside and entered the room, sliding his gun into his holster. Tony watched him before returning his sharp gaze to the man.

"McGee, what are you doing?"

"Just watch my back, Tony."

Tony tried to take those words the way they were meant to be taken-in a completely professional and platonic manner-but it was proving completely difficult as his eyes shifted to McGee's backside. He reminded himself that if he didn't get a grip on his libido the it was very likely both he and McGee would be worm food before the day was done. That got his attention and his eyes were stuck on Noth like ticks on a dog. He glanced every little while at Timothy who was slowly advancing on the man who sat on the bed.

Noth's eyes were on Tim, who held out his hand in a manner that seemed to say I just want to talk, okay? McGee slowly crossed to the bed where he placed his hand on the other man's hand, whispering softly to him and slowly, amazingly, the man released the gun and McGee took it before moving away from Noth. Taking his cue, Tony crossed the room and pinned the other man to the bed, cuffing him with very little difficulty.

"Staff Sergeant Riker Noth, you are being brought in for questioning into the murder of Sergeant Major Kenneth Varnes. Let's go."

Timothy took the lead through the house and out the door, rushing across the street to open up the back of the van. Tony led their guest to the van and gave him a little push into the seat. McGee eyed him as he shut the door, causing the other to shrug, a small smirk crossing his face.

"What?"

McGee sighed and shook his head. "You enjoyed that a little too much."

"I did not!"

The other male just eyed him again, crossing his arms over his chest. This caused Tony to laugh.

"Fine, I might have enjoyed it a little." Tim rose a brow. "Alright, alright. So I enjoyed it a lot."

McGee laughed. "Unbelievable." With those words, he walked to the other side of the van and got inside.

Tony frowned. Getting into the car, he started it up before turning his attention to his partner. "What is? What's unbelievable, McProbious?"

"Nothing, DiNozzo. Just drive."

The drive back to headquarters was as quiet as the drive to Noth's house had been. No amount of pestering on Tony's part had gotten him any closer to finding out what Timothy had meant by unbelievable. He finally gave up trying about twenty minutes in and they reached headquarters about fifteen minutes later. Timothy was the first to get out, shutting his door before walking around the back of the van to get to the side door. He waited for Tony to finish fixing his hair in the rearview mirror before the man finally got out. Tony gave him another disbelieving look before he tugged open the door allowing Tony to take charge of their guest. Following the other men through the lobby, McGee was surprised to find himself wishing that he could walk that close to the other man. He then shook his head. He and Tony worked together and for a job that was very don't ask, don't tell, but we really mean don't be. There was no way that anything could ever happen and pretending there was would really only make the inevitable heartache all the more devastating. He really didn't need that.

"Come on, Timmy."

McGee glared at Tony before stepping onto the elevator. Together, the three of them rode the elevator to their floor. When the doors opened, Tony stepped off first, tugging Noth along with him. Timothy followed behind.

"Welcome to NCIS, Sergeant Noth. I do hope you enjoy your stay here, but somehow, I doubt it." Someone came to take charge of the man, showing him to the questioning room. Tony made his way to his desk, falling into his chair and stretching. McGee crossed over to his desk, his eyes darting from Tony and back to his desk. When he reached it, he took a seat and began to take up work that had been left for him.

"I take it everything went well here," he heard Tony ask Ziva. He forced himself to not look at them, but listening, listening was fine.

"Yeah, nothing happened much," Ziva answered. "Oh but Timothy."

Tim looked up, his green eyes meeting Ziva's dark ones. His brows raised, a question in his eyes.

"A gentleman called for you. I left his number on your desk. I told him that you would call him back."

Timothy blinked at this information. Ziva blinked before she returned to work that was apparently interesting. He turned his attention to Tony whose expression was more confusing than the call and the wink put together. If he had to give a name to a look like that it would have been… oh, damn.

That look. He knew it well.

Jealousy.

He smiled softly at the other before turning his attention to his desk. He scanned it, looking around and finally giving up. There was no paper with any number to be found anywhere. When he looked up, however, his eyes found Tony's and Tony's eyes were anything but welcoming.

"So, who's this guy then, McGee?" he asked, his voice low. If he wasn't mistaken, it also had a bit of a growl to it. This caused him to shiver as he shook his head.

"I… I don't know… I can't find the number," he admitted. He was also beginning to think that the number, and the guy, had never existed.

"Well, that's all the better," Tony said, leaning in closer, his hazel eyes flashing. "Because you and I have plans."

"We-we do?"

"Yes, we do. I just don't know what they are yet… but I will know soon, so don't make any plans."

"Um… okay."

"Good." The look in Tony's gaze softened and he smiled. He then patted McGee upon the head, the latter making a face and frowning. As he watched Tony saunter-saunter!-back to his desk, his eyes glanced at Ziva, whose eye met his and winked once more.

Oh. Now he understood.

Ziva David had a hand in this now.

Well, wasn't that just great.


End file.
